


Daydream

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Fascinated Me, Cloaked in Shadows and Secrecy [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy Sunday mornings are best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

Obi Wan let his eyes open as sunlight filtered through the window, stretching before he sat up. Anakin was asleep on the other side of the bed, chest down, arm hanging off the side of the bed, head rolling off the pillow. Obi-Wan gently shifted his head so it was on the pillow, running his hand down Anakin’s bare back. The younger man shifted a little, licking his lips and groaning a little, rolling onto his side.

He looked so serene, so calm. His skin seemed to glow in the light that was streaming in through the window, his pale skin looking almost gold in the warm light.

Leaning over, Obi-Wan gently wrapped an arm around Anakin’s waist, moving to press a soft flush of kisses over his left shoulder.

“Mmf.”

“Hey there...”

Anakin shifted around a little, yawning, before he rolled over, burying his face into Obi-Wan’s chest.

“Hey hey... don’t leave me hanging here.”

Anakin mumbled something unintelligible, and Obi-Wan wondered if he were even awake. The Master sniffed a little bit before he leaned down to press a kiss to the younger man’s temple.

Anakin’s eyelids fluttered ever so softly, but remained closed. Obi-Wan sighed and rolled his eyes a little, hooking his arm tighter around Anakin’s waist. Settling back down on the mattress, Anakin almost instantaneously slid onto the elder man’s chest, snuggling down.

“You’re awake, aren’t you?”

“Shhhh.”

Obi-Wan gently wrapped the duvet around them both and Anakin finally opened his eyes, blearily, and blinked up at Obi-Wan with a smile. The Master rubbed his hand down Anakin’s back.

“Morning, gorgeous.”

“Morning yourself.”

Anakin smiled as Obi-Wan snorted, settling down to gently trace invisible shapes over the elder male’s broad chest. Obi-Wan closed his eyes at the feeling, relishing in the soft touch of Anakin’s fingers. They disappeared, and Obi-Wan opened his eyes, only to find Anakin twisting his fingers through the man’s beard.

“I don’t want to get up.”

“We have to.”

“No we don’t... you can just let us have one day off training...” Anakin’s voice was doing the soft little whine; Obi-Wan’s weakness.

The Master sighed a little and rubbed circles into the small of Anakin’s back.

“Ani-”

“Pleaseeeeee?”

Obi-Wan sighed and nestled back down into the soft blankets, pressing a soft kiss to Anakin’s head.

“One hour, then we get ready and train.”

Anakin gave a curt little _mhm_ , and smiled against the skin of Obi-Wan’s chest.

Both men knew that meant they wouldn’t train at all today.  
Both men knew that they wouldn’t get out of bed at all that day.   
Both men couldn’t care less as their lips met in a soft dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the prequels but ObiKin nicked my heart somehow, thanks Twitter, so yea oops. Sorry, I'm here for the fluff..
> 
> fornow.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)   
>  [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)
> 
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
